EL COMIENZO
by Melonia
Summary: Una perspectiva de la primera vez que James se atreve a pedir a Lily que salga con èl. Mi primer Fic sean buenos.


EL COMIENZO.  
Todo en Hogwarts parecía tranquilo, aunque en realidad no era así. Los  
alumnos de séptimo grado estaban preocupados por los acontecimientos  
recientes, la guerra había traído grandes perdidas para todos, en especial  
para los hijos de padres mugles y sangre mezclada.  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban convencidos que tendrían que enfrentarse a  
eso, al odio, al maltrato, al dolor y solo estando juntos podrían superar  
estos inconvenientes y lo que más los podrían mantener con vida y con ganas  
de luchar, seria el sentimiento más grande que existe, EL AMOR.  
*********  
Ahí estaba ella. ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? se preguntó.  
No entendía lo que pasaba con él cuando la veía, todo su ser se estremecía,  
le sudaban las manos y la boca se le ponía seca.  
Respiro profundo y se armo de valor, fue hacia ella.  
- Hola! - expresó, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía, para que ella  
No notara su nerviosismo.  
- Ella lo miro con ojos fríos. No entendía por que se le acercaba de esa  
forma, él bien sabía que no le agradaba y lo que hacía en contra de Snape y  
todos los chicos que no le caían bien, nunca había sido nada gracioso.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó ella.  
El chico de cabello desordenado, la mirada directamente a los ojos. Por más  
que él trataba no podía dejar de mirarla.  
- Eh, si - tartamudeó el chico.  
- Bueno, yo quería que decirte que no hagas caso a todo o que dicen de los  
hijos de muggles, - respiró- y que me apena que te enfades conmi.. -cambio  
rápidamente de palabras- con nosotros por nuestras tonterías - terminó de  
decir el chico que se había puesto completamente rojo.  
Ella no lo podía creer, él, uno de los chicos más arrogantes que había  
conocido en su vida, estaba pidiendo disculpas y a ella, esto es realmente  
confuso pensó.  
- Bueno, no sé que te impulsa a disculparte - comenzó a decir - pero espero  
que esto no sea una nueva broma tuya y de tus amigos.  
- No, no lo es! - exclamó.  
- En verdad no me gusta que te enfades y mucho menos conmigo. (ups, lo  
había dicho).  
- ¿Cómo? Acaso te importa lo que yo piense de ti - dijo la chica que  
realmente lucia sorprendida.  
- Sí! Si me importa, Lily. - reveló el chico.  
Oh, ella no lo podía creer era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su  
nombre.  
Lo miro, lucia realmente adorable, totalmente sonrojado y con la cara al  
piso.  
- Entonces dijo - Esta bien, no te preocupes.  
Lo que pasa es que no soporto que estén molestando a todo mundo, cuando  
ellos no tienen la culpa de sus traumas. - terminó de decir.  
- Pero - empezada a decir el chico.  
- No, James - lo paró- (oh, lo había llamado por su nombre).  
- No, -continuó la chica - no hay excusa para lo que hacen. No importa que  
sean de los mejores promedios, los más populares o parte del equipo de la  
casa, eso no justifica todas las bromas e injusticias que comenten -  
concluyó.  
- Pero es que no lo entiendes Lily, nosotros no nos metemos con los de  
nuestra casa o los de otras casa solo por gustos, bueno a veces si -  
confesó-, pero solo a veces y nos metemos con los Slytherin porque no  
vamos a dejar ¡Qué esas serpientes! se burlen de nosotros y de los nuestros-  
explicó James.  
- Mira, en realidad creo que no te entiendo, James. Pero esta bien acepto  
tu disculpa y ya dejémoslo, ok. - expresó.  
- Adiós, luego nos vemos - se despidió Lily- Ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a  
la sala común.  
Él se quedo ahí, petrificado. Pero tenia que hacer algo, sabia que tenia  
que hacerlo, esa seria la mejor oportunidad que tendría para poder  
acercarse por fin a ella.  
- Evans! - llamó.  
- Ella volteó.  
- ¿Qué pasa, ahora? - preguntó.  
- Es que, yo quería decirte algo - respondió el chico.  
- Pues dímelo.  
- Es que No, se como decirlo. - el se notaba realmente nervioso, sentía un  
dolor en el estomago que no le permitía articular palabra.  
- Bueno, vas a decirlo o no - insistió ella - Tengo deberes, sabes?  
- Sí, Lily.  
- Lo que pasa es que yo, yo quería pedirte, que si aceptarías ir conmigo a  
Hosmeage en nuestra próxima salida - susurró él.  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Lily. Que no alcanzo a escuchar ya que él lo había  
dicho muy bajo.  
Como, tanto que le había costado decirlo y ella no lo había escuchado.  
Ahora más nervioso que antes, tomo aire y dijo.  
- Lily Evans, quisieras venir conmigo a Hosmeage en nuestra próxima salida  
- pidió James.  
- Ella no entendía porque pero se sonrojo.  
Ella que pensó que un chico como él no se fijaría en ella y en estos  
momentos la estaba invitando a salir y ahora le sudaban las manos.  
- Eh, - titubeó - No lo sé, y si esta es otra de tus bromas.  
- Pero no lo es - aclaró James.  
Confía en mí, sal conmigo por una vez. Si no te gusta o hago algo  
incorrecto, no me vuelves hablar y no te molestare más, ok. - propuso  
James.  
- Esta bien, confiare en ti, James. - contestó.  
- De verdad, no vas arrepentirte Lily.  
****************************************************************************  
**************  
Desde el día de su primera salida se volvieron inseparables.  
Muchos de los alumnos y maestros del colegio, no podían creer que dos  
chicos tan distintos pudieran llevarse tan bien y parecer que llevaban años  
saliendo.  
En poco tiempo se hicieron novios y se comprometieron.  
Con su amor, juntos podían soportar los tiempos difíciles que les  
esperaban.  
Y así comenzó la historia de Harry, pero ese ya es otro cuento. 


End file.
